rainbow
by DollyParadise
Summary: Una vida sin romances, hasta que elmas famoso del ultimo año se fija en ella, ¿y ryoma? ::::::::::::::::::RYOSAKU::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** PoT no me pertenece, tampoco el personaje que están a punto de leer, de paso les sugiero algo, córtenle el pelo e imagínenselo de uniforme de seigaku, será difícil pero ayuda n.n

**n/ahodoll:** no se si notaron mi ausencia, pero ya estoy de regreso, ¿Qué por que en vez de hacer fics nuevos mejor no continuo el resto, pues no tengo la menor idea. n.n arigato por leer este fic, las veo al final

**...:AhodollCreationns:...  
Rainbow **  
Por que despues de la lluvia siempre sale un arcoirirs  
n/a: Mentira, no siempre

**Cap1: el es…**

Todos los días parecen ser iguales, uno es mas aburrido que el otro y lo único que me divierte es verlo después de clases, aunque sea solo como espectadora de sus partidos  
Me alegra saber que ya te has acostumbrado a mi presencia o tal vez sea que aprendiste a ignorar mis "preocupaciones" por ti, sea lo que sea, me queda claro que nada cambiara entre nosotros, ni siquiera por el hecho de que este año seremos compañeros de salón

Ayer me di cuenta que comencé a actuar como estupida y eso es por que cuando estoy sola, al referirme a ti digo cosas como "mi querido Ryoma", se que es tonto y no me cuesta nada admitirlo, solo espero que no se me escapen cosas como esas cuando hable de ti con los demás o pero, cuando hable contigo, si es que lo que hacemos es hablar, por que si lo que tu haces es hablar, entonces yo debería ya haber ganado varios concursos de oratoria, pero ese no es el punto, es mas, no se desde cuando me Salí del tema de que nunca seremos nada…

Tomoka: Sakuno, que haces acá, las clases ya van a empezar..  
Sakuno: gomen, estaba pensando  
-pues no pienses tanto u.u últimamente nos hemos distanciado, no quiero que dejemos de ser amigas oíste! ¬¬  
- n.nU eso jamás  
-o.o quien es esa'/mirando hacia las canchas/  
-a quien te refieres/XD hay mucha gente/  
- esa tipa, esta hablando con Ryoma..  
- ………..ah.………………/triste/  
- ni modo u.u  
- nani? o.o  
-no te dije, n.n En las vacaciones me resigne a ser solo la presidenta de su club de fans  
- ya veo /mirando perdidamente al lugar de los hechos/  
- ¬¬ sakuno,.te estoy perdiendo /sacudiéndola/ sakuno reacciona!  
- tranquila n.n, estoy distraída, eso es todo  
Ryusaki-san!  
Tomoka: quien es ese? O.o  
Sakuno: no se, pero viene para acá  
T: debe ser……

-Sakuno Ryusaki/dijo con actitud decidida/  
- s…si  
-Siempre me gustaste /todo serio/ sal conmigo por favor  
-o/o eh?  
- mi nombre es Seshomaru ishigimo del ultimo año /frente a ella/ y llevo fijándome en ti desde que ingrese a Seigaku  
- …………  
-quieres salir conmigo?  
-mi primera declaración e…etto /agachando su rostro súper rojo/ hay mucha gente viéndonos, no te conozco bien y….tengo que pensarlo un poco  
-precisamente /igual de serio pero con una sonrisa picara en su rostro  
-…. /levantando su rostro/  
- Las personas empiezan a salir con otras para conocerse no?

() Mucha gente se estaba acumulando, era la primera vez que el chico mas guapo del superior se declaraba y para colmo, era a una del básico. TODOS ya lo sabían, tanto, que poco a poco se fue formando una multitud, los que estaban en los salones salieron a los pasillos y los que estaban en los pasillos peleaban para poder mas de cerca la escena romántica, tomoka se quedo entre la multitud con cara de "what the hell" cuando el chico menciono su nombre (el mas popular de seigaku superior) y los de las diferentes disciplinas deportivas también se enteraron y para los curiosos que estaban en las canchas no les quedo de otra que mirar lo poco que podían hacia la ventana

-esque….yo no…  
-no lo pienses tanto y acepta salir conmigo  
- bueno…… ahora que lo veo de cerca, es un chico muy apuesto  
-je….. /apoyándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos/  
- o.o esa risa?  
-Eres linda aun cuando te quedas toda pensativa Ryusaki…

Chicas: desmayos, gritos, suspiros, insultos a sakuno y "quisiera ser ella"

-dale, contéstame mas tarde, pero a cambio de eso vas a tener que conocerme mejor /sonriendo y alejándose/  
-un momento /reaccionando/ que quieres decir con eso!  
-…………………/saliendo de entre la multitud  
- ishigimo!  
-llámame Seshomaru….  
- se fue o.o

Todos: nada mas, pero si ni le respondió… .. (y cosas así mientras se largaban)

Tomoka: no puedo creerlo, le gustas a Seshomaru  
- lo conoces?  
- no has oído los rumores sobre el  
- rumores,  
- No solo se convirtió en el mas guapo de Seigaku sino que chicas y chicos de otros institutos vienen a buscarlo  
- entiendo lo de las chicas porque me pareció guapo, pero lo de los chicos   
- déjame terminar ¬¬, u.u los chicos de otros institutos querían darle una paliza por su actitud, pero el los derroto a todos y salio son un solo rasguño.  
- pues suena bastante razonable u.u me pareció muy impertinente declarárseme así en frente de todos …  
- pero es guapo XD  
- no me interesa u.u  
- mira, es Ryoma, y esta mirando para acá  
- que/volteándose/

Ambos rostros hicieron que las miradas se cruzasen, una lucia confundiday7 el rubor en sus mejillas atenuaban su mirar, la otra parecía molesta e hizo un gesto n de desaprobación (pero a que?)

-Sakuno? ¬¬  
- u/u (suspiro) ni modo…  
-Eres muy despistada!  
-tomo-chan/sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga/  
-por eso nunca has tenido novio ¬¬  
-perdóname por no decirle si a la primera persona que se me declara y que para colmo no conozco!  
- u.u mejor entremos al salón ok /se fue corriendo/

……………………………………………………………….Pasillos……………………………………………………………

-Ryoma…. /mirándolo pasar cerca de ella/ nuestras miradas se cruzan de nuevo u.u tranquila sakuno, debe ser tu imaginación /caminado con la mirada en el suelo BONG /golpe contra una pared  
-ayy (chibi sakuno robándose la frente)  
- mjnn (risa)  
-ryoma!  
-eres torpe (riendo por lo bajo)  
- o/o (con ojos llorosos de la vergüenza)

- ya entra al salón (volviéndose serio y golpeando su cabeza con su mano el ahora es súper alto XD)  
- u/u hai...

Ese día, las clases trascurrieron más lento de lo normal, pude sentir varias veces la mirada de ryoma sobre mi, n.n pero dudo que lo haya hecho, T.T igual, ese presentimiento me mantuvo distraída en toda la clase u.u  
El almuerzo me la pase caminando, vi a Seshomaru, me di cuenta de que no tiene muchos amigos pero es una buena persona, vi. también que le acompaña una pequeña, juntos comieron su almuerzo, dudo que sea su hermana y es muy joven para ser otra cosas, n.n la escena fue muy tierna, aunque sigo sin entender por que huye de todos…..  
……………………………………………………..SALIDA…………………………………………………………..  
-Por mas que me diga que le gusto no logro creerle… u.u (no deja de pensar en el tema)  
-Ryusaki!  
-seshomaru-kun?  
-volvamos juntos /rostro serio y decidido/  
-eh, pero…  
-Hasta la mitad del camino nos toca la misma ruta………..no lo habías notado?  
-n..no por que habría de hacerlo¨  
- Entonces de ahora en adelante préstame mas atención, no como en la mañana  
-En la….mañana acaso el vio cuando me caí  
-ese chico, Echizen, es algo tuyo?  
- Que si Ryoma y yo..?……………….. u/u por supuesto que no  
-bien /positivamente serio XD/  
- n.n Entonces Seshomaru pasa tiempo observándome, ahora se a que se refiere con que lo conozca mejor esta bien, vamos….

Es bastante alto y su voz es grave y madura, también es fuerte y es bueno y peleando y………………..ah!

() Seshomaru la tomo en brazos  
-que haces, suéltame….  
-mira, justo abajo.. /sin dejar su seriedad/  
- o.o una escalera, T.T casi me caigo de nuevo…  
Para empezar /bajando la barda y quedando del otro lado/ (es hábil XD)  
- wow o.o  
- Si salen conmigo prometo que no te va a volver a pasar nada……., por que siempre voy a estar a tu lado /sonriendo seductoramente/  
-sesho…..maru  
-voy a estar junto a ti /acercándose desde abajo/ para protegerte /tomándola en brazos/  
-que!  
-así /bajándola y levantándola frente a el …recuerden que bajo la escalera…)  
-espera, ya déjame bajar! (chibi sakuno berrinchando)

- aquí nos separamos………bye /bajándola/  
- u.u (suspiro) y ahora que……..  
………………………………….canchas de tenis callejero………………………………….

.  
-Un partido, n.n jamás he asistido a uno callejero  
hola preciosura!...  
- o.o es a mi?  
- estas libre ahora?..  
-no, n.nU yo ya me iba  
-solo quiero saber una dirección, que dices, me llevas?  
- u.u haría que te perdieras..  
- n.n pues seria genial perderme con alguien tan linda como tu  
RYUSAKI!  
- ryoma-kunh /volteando/  
- que estas haciendo/como ya creció, puso su mano sobre su cabeza, como un hermano celoso n.n, pero eso de hermano……. Como que/  
-me pregunto una calle y /el tipo se alejo seguido de la mirada de Ryoma/  
- Tonta, no ves que estaba intentando ligar contigo?  
- o.o Esta molesto, no, no lo sabia  
- pues ahora ya lo sabes, aparte tu no tienes por que andar por aquí, ¬¬ vamos, te llevo a tu casa  
- n.n gracias!. Quien diría, este día no fue tan normal como el resto, se me han declarado, Ryoma me acompaña a casa y siento que soy importante para alguien, tal vez seshomaru merezca una oportunidad, se lo que se siente estar con alguien y no estar a la vez con esa persona, haré lo que Ryoma nunca hizo, intentar………..

**:CONTINURA? (es pregunta, respondan ok)**

Gracias por leer mi fic, y perdón por destruir mi racha de "estas actualizando muy seguido", pero han pasado y tantas cosas, mi mejor amigo falleció este jueves y verlo convulsionar no me alegro mucho que digamos, n.n pero así es la vida, claro, eso digo ahora pero ese día llore, y también el siguiente y el siguiente, los dos últimos días estoy normal, si a normal le dices ignorar a la gente cuando te hablan o hacerle de mala en el papel de amiga, u.u solo pido comprensión, de aquí a dos meses, igual, escribir fics me desahoga, así que aunque este en semana de exámenes, si quieren alguno me piden, también me dicen que tal quedo este, eso seria bueno, esta depre va de mal en mejor, sip, mi querido tomodachi siempre me dio felicidad, ahora no puedo responderle con la cara contraria, ahora me toca a mi ser feliz por ambos (ya tengo una idea de un fic de eso), n.n arigato a todas las que me han estado apoyando estos ultimo cuatro días, las quiero mucho a todas (por que creo que son solo chicas las que leen fic PoT no?)

**ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO:** a ti, si a ti, la que esta leyendo, te quelo muxo!

Espero comentarios, por fis……


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** les apuesto $5 a que la mayoria de las lectoras se saltan los disclaimers, u.uU , **ok:** PoT bla, bla, bla...

**n/ahodoll:** antes que nada les pido disculpas por la forma confusa del anterior fic, u.uU no tengo idea que paso pero les juro que en mi plantilla se ve menos así y con mas espacios que separen los diálogos, n.n esperemos que este cap si se suba bien n.n y pues sip, para las que lo dudaban, la pequeña del anterior cap si era Rin, esperando la misma cantidad de comentarios del capitulo pasado, ahodoll dice: cap up!

(Revisando por donde me quede…………..ya!)

**..:AhodollCreations:..  
Rainbow **  
¿que por que se llama asi, u.u no tengo idea XD

**Cap2: Rin**

Este día no fue tan normal como esperaba, se me han declarado, Ryoma me acompaña a casa y siento que soy importante para alguien, tal vez seshomaru merezca una oportunidad, se lo que se siente estar con alguien y no estar a la vez con esa persona, haré lo que Ryoma nunca hizo, intentar………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ya había amanecido, y como siempre Sakuno llegaría tarde a seigaku, de nuevo u.uU

-llego tarde! (Bajando las escaleras), abuela, por que no me avisaste que hora era  
- intente despertarte dos veces y me respondiste de una forma nada bonita ¬¬  
- igual, llegare tarde, haga lo que haga T.T, o.o oye., y que a ti no te preocupa atrasarte, creí que hoy tendrían entrenamientos los de los clubes deportivos?  
- y así es, n.n pero hoy decidí no ir, por cierto, un joven muy amable y apuesto te ha estado esperando desde muy temprano  
- un joven, T.T y lo tienes ahí esperando  
- le dije que eras muy perezosa y que de seguro tardarías en quitarte las sabanas de encima, n.n pero dijo que igual te esperaría  
- ¿me pregunto quien pude ser, n.n bueno, ya vuelvo  
- vulva con cuidado  
- n.n  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- seshomaru-kun?  
- ahora entiendo por que siempre llegas tarde (tomándola de la mano y llevándosela consigo a seigaku)  
- ha venido por mi?  
- ¬¬ eres muy despistada Ryusaki, (suspiro) hoy manchare mis notas de asistencia y atrasos  
- gomen, u.uU, ha sido por que ha venido por mi  
- deja de hablarme como usted, quedamos en que seria solo seshomaru  
- cuando?  
- u.u#, solo dime así quieres?  
.- hai

-------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------_en seigaku_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seshomaru-kun T.T, acaba de llegar acompañado  
- nani!  
- Esa chica es de los inferiores  
- es una mosca muerta, como seshomaru-sempai pudo fijarse en ella  
- T.T seshomaru-kun  
- ¿Qué esa no es Ryusaki?  
- la conoces?  
- claro,. Es la nieta de la entrenadora sumire  
- Sugoi, naru-chan, tu como la capitana del club d tenis femenil nos mantendrás informadas  
- no lo creo posible, Ryusaki es solo una mas de las del club de tenis, no le llega ni a titular, por lo tanto no trato mucho con ella, además mis metas ahora son otras..  
- ¬¬ es cierto, naru esta interesada en Echizen Buchou cierto?  
- T.T Seshomaru-kun T.T, por que me has traicionado  
- cállate, el nunk fue tuyo,  
- si, el es mío!  
- baka  
- T.T seshomaru-kun  
(y así siguen con su "conversación de fanáticas")

…………………………………………………………………………………………….  
……………………………………………………………………………………………_……… en el salón de sakuno_  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Sakuno, has venido acompañada de Seshomaru sempai cierto?  
- hola tomo-chan  
- responde!  
- no, hoy vine sola u.uU  
- Mentira, acabo de verlos llegar juntos!1  
- si nos viste para que preguntas? ¬¬  
- Sakuno! T.T eres muy cruel  
- por que?  
- prometiste que tendrías novio mucho después que yo T.T  
- n.nU no recuerdo haber prometido algo así  
- no, pero era lo lógico ¬¬ ahora me toca llevar el papel de solterona a mi sola  
- o.oU solterona, eso no se dice cuando…  
- T.T no tengo novio! T.T bua!  
- tomo-chan n.nU  
- mira, es Ryoma-kun, Ryoma! (llamándolo) por caca!11

Ryoma estaba a punto de ingresar a su salón pero los comentarios vuelan rápido y mas si se tratan del sempai mas popular de seigaku y de su "novia", a ryoma le pico la oreja y decidió averiguar un poquito mas por que dudaba mucho que la chica que el día anterior había ido a dejar hasta su casa estuviese saliendo con aquel sujeto, A pesar de no conocerlo bien , para ryoma seshomaru era una lacra

Todos en seigaku sabían que era un torpe bueno para nada, por que lo único que sabia hacer era causar problemas, por algo fue transferido apenas comenzando el año en otro instituto, aun que para las chicas era todo un hombre, por que de don Juan no tenia nada, es mas, muchas comenzaban a pensar que era………, bueno, el punto es que no era un don Juan, a pesar de haber rechazado a todas las chicas mas populares, las mas bonitas, las mas adineradas, las mas atletas y las mas "influenciables" el había acabado con una estudiante de un curso inferior.

-ryoma-sama!  
-¿osakada?  
- Kya!11m, sabe mi nombre  
- tomo-chan, u/u lo escribes en todos los enormes carteles que llevas a sus partidos  
- ¬¬ no dañes la magia del momento, n.n estaba apunto de pedirle a Ryoma que saliera conmigo  
- no que ya habías desistido ¬¬  
- o.o yo, u.uU no recuerdo haber dicho eso (ver cap 1)  
- (suspiro)  
- por cierto sakuno, ya le respondiste a Seshomaru

(de alguna forma milagrosa ryoma apareció frente a las chicas muy… morado XD)  
(así como esos fantasmas tipo anime n.n)  
- ryoma-kun n.nU  
- ryoma-sama!1, n.n ocurre algo n.nU (asustada)  
r- hay que ir al salón, Ryusaki, estabas atrasada no?  
s- n.nU si  
- que esperas para entrar al salón?  
- a….que…………………………..me dejes pasar n.nU  
t- T.T fui ignorada T.T, ryoma-sama!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(recuerden que sakuno y ryoma iban ahora en el mismo salón n.n)

- muy bien (sentándose frente afrente de sakuno (frente a su asiento, ya saben, volteando la silla del puesto de adelante )  
- o.oU  
- exactamente que paso ayer?  
- a bueno, ayer me regrese parte del camino con seshomaru y………………espera….que hago contándote a ti … o.o, esto es raro, por un momento te confundí con Tomoka o.oU  
- con Osakada, o.oU, u.uU, de acuerdo, comencemos de nuevo,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,espera, como que se regresaron juntos!  
- n.n (por que estará tan interesado) pues veras, el se dio cuenta que parte del camino podemos recorrerlo juntos entonces desde ayer regresar…  
- hoy tienes entrenamiento no? ¬¬  
- si…. n.nU pero pensaba faltar, nuestra capitana entrenara solo con las titulares  
- exacto (golpeando el asiento de sakuno y asustándola) desde hace mucho que deberías haber conseguido ser titular  
- n.nU (8ahora si ya estoy preocupada, yo capitana?)  
- en vez de irte con ese sujeto vendrás conmigo, pienso convertirte en una verdadera tenista  
- o.o , ya deje de pensar que esto era extraño, ahora estoy convencida, ryoma Echizen (parándose y señalándolo) hoy estas agripado y por eso deliras  
- (caída tipo anime) Baka1, intento ayudarte  
- lo se u.u, pero es tan repentino…….  
- da igual, hoy ni se te ocurra irte con ese sempai, me esperaras en las canchas de la chicas ok  
- (ok, n/n, se le escucha tan bien cuando habla en ingles), hai!

Ryoma regreso a su asiento (muy, muy, muy adelante) y sakuno medio acabando de reaccionar solo se limito a suspirar

-hoy…………………………………hoy me toca darle una respuesta

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
……………………………………………………………………………………. _Sempais (chicas locas)_  
…………………………………………………………………………………..

-Naru san, como piensas conquistar a Echizen, tengo entendido que ha rechazado a todas las que se le han declarado  
- pues pasa lo mismo con Seshomaru o me esquivo, kagura….  
- lo mío es diferente, espero que tu plan no falle, así , cuando ambas salgamos con nuestros elegidos seremos las mas lindas y populares de todo Seigaku  
- no quiero eso, me basta con hacer a Ryoma mió y no compartirlo jamás  
.- n.n buena suerte para hoy naru-chan  
-igualmente kagura

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-sakuno, n.n mira, ahí viene tu novio  
- tomoka, deja de decir esas cosas u/u

sess- Sakuno, hoy me darás la respuesta? (gritándolo desde lejos)  
t- Kya, es tan directo sakuno, tal como me gustan, n.n pero como es tuyo no le he puesto el ojo  
s- n…no  
- no saldrás conmigo  
- si, digo no., me refiero a…..  
- descuida, puedo seguir esperando (saltando una barda), ya voy para alla (recuerden que están lejos)

- Seshomaru-kun n.n  
- olvide darte esto, lo compre para ti….  
- o.o para mi  
- si  
- puedo abrirlo o.o  
- es tuyo, ¬¬ puedes botarlo si quieres  
- n.nU, haber….(abriéndolo), wa!  
- te gusto?  
- es hermoso… ., pero., ¿Qué es? n-n  
- u.uU es un escapulario, el tuyo es un colgante  
- y la otra mitad (es de forma de corazón) .  
- eso no te lo diré…  
- o.o (será que la tiene el, XP es como una escena de película)  
- n.n hasta luego, si ven que me pase hasta acá (cursos inferiores) me sancionaran…, te veo a la salida…  
- sobre eso, seshomaru-kun, o.o ya se fue…………………………..

Ahora como le digo……..(suspiro), n.n es muy bonito  
-Y si que es bonito (tomoka apareció por atrás)  
-XD tomoka, deja de asustarme, oye, y tu cuando te fuiste  
- n.n no quería arruinarles el momento  
- u.u esta dispuesto a esperar mi respuesta..  
- lo se, acabo de escucharlo todo  
- ¬¬  
- de seguro el tiene la otra mitad  
- tu crees?  
- claro amiga, n.n  
- oye , a donde vas  
- tengo que ir a dar una prueba atrasada, aprovechare que este es el recreo largo, tu has lo mismo y fugate a la sección de los sempais (alejándose)  
.- ok (ok, u/u eso dijo ryoma esta mañana), ryoma-kun…………………….

-dime  
- Kya, ryoma-kun!  
- ¬¬ que no me habías visto  
- o.oU  
- esta niña estaba buscándote, ¬¬ dile que no se meta en las canchas en pleno entrenamiento, a mi no me hace caso, cuando le hablo comienza a llorar, ahí te la dejo  
- n.nU (con esa expresión…..se ve tan lindo)

- tu eres sakuno sempai cierto?  
- sempai XD, que lindo suena, n.n, pero esta bien que me digas a si, después de todo tu estas en un curso inferior al mío verdad?  
- mi nombre es Rin (haciendo una reverencia) tenia muchas ganas de conocerle sakuno sempai  
- Kawai, n.n pero dime solo sakuno, me siento vieja si me dices sempai, n.n así yo podré decirte solo Rin de acuerdo?  
- hai, n/n Sakuno…  
- Rin-chan n.n

La tierna escena estaba siendo observada por una intensa mirada ambarina que reía por lo bajo dando meritos a la joven de trenzas que desde hacia días no paraba de observar

- y por que querías conocerme Rin-chan  
- bueno, solo me moría de curiosidad por sabe que tan linda era la novia del señor Seshomaru

Ahora la mirada intensa se había convertido en ojos gato con llamas en ellos…

- n.nU pues no soy su novia  
- n.n pero al señor seshomaru le gustas, n.n y eso me basta, Sakuno-chan, eres muy bonita, Yo te apruebo!1  
- me o.o, apruebas o.oU  
- n.-n ya debo irme, espero que algún día el señor seshomaru nos presente, n.n hasta entonces sakuno-chan  
- o.oU hai, y gracias por aprobarme (aunque la verdad no tengo idea en que n.nU)

El ultimo comentario en verdad enojo al dueño de los ojos gato, ahora solo había que concentrarse en esa tarde, por ningún motivo dejaría que ese sujeto se quedase con ella

**:CONTINUARA**

OKIS, ya terminé la tercera actualización , n.n espero que les haya gustado y haber si se animan a dejarme comentarios (la ultima vez no recibí casi nada u.uU) quiero ver 10 comentarios para subir, n.n apoyen a la causa de hacerme feliz XD

Y si hay alguna mega fanática de Seshomaru leyendo esto, n.nU me gustaría que me ayudara, no quiero que el quede con kagura T.T, pero tengo entendido que ellos se insinúan a pareja no? (recuerden que fui fan de Inu y me compre todos los caps, en el primer especial salía eso no?), y si hay otra candidata me dicen y si alguna fan se quiere postular bienvenida sea, n.n o sino me avisan para dejárselos así nomás

Este cap es de cuatro hojas en formato de letra: Comic Sans MS don 8 de tamaño, u.u para que comparen (  
Hay quejas de fics mega cortos), n.n ahora voy a continuar…………….(revisando mis fics)," Ya no!", si, ese merito, lean ese y todos los que vaya a subir okis…. n.n chau


End file.
